


No Lass Nor Sword-wielder

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, poor kili is being neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: <em>If you're still taking prompts is there any way you can do like a fluff, surprise party or whatever, and it can be modern au or not, for Kili but he feels ignored so there's angst and some hurt/comfort?<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lass Nor Sword-wielder

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever prompt from tumblr!

Kíli scowled into his tankard of ale. Why he would might make an observer wonder. He was at his coming of age ceremony…well the ceremony bit had happened so now everyone was just getting drunk…and it was like he didn’t exist! Dís - his mama - had gone home, considering the last time she was surrounded by drunken dwarves was when Kíli’s da was killed.

So, every other Durin was busy.

Thorin was in one corner muttering with Dwalin and Balin, talking about Malhal knew what.

_Probably grain distribution, seeing as everything’s more important than me…_ Kíli thought darkly - even Fíli was ignoring him! The elder brother was constantly dancing with all the lasses in the room.

Of course, every lass would rather dance with Fíli than Kíli, because Fee was a proper dwarven prince with a thick beard and two swords while Kee just about had a stubble and was more comfortable with a bow and arrow than any blade…and anyway, Fíli would one day need a queen or consort, and there were plenty of options offered to him and they were all better than his own brother, no matter said brother’s feelings.

Sighing, Kíli stood and motioned to Bofur that he was leaving. The toymaker raised an eyebrow but nodded. Kíli grabbed his new bow and quiver - which had seemed so amazing before - and slipped out of the door. When Kíli shoved open the door to the house the last heirs of Durin shared he found Dís waiting by the fire.

"Hello my son, are your brother and uncle not back yet?" The once Princess asked softly. Kíli shook his head jerkily, kicking his boots off before all but running up to his and Fíli’s shared room. The younger prince threw his bow against the wall and kicked his quiver under his bed before collapsing where he stood, tears streaking down his face unbidden.

"Kee?" Kíli twisted around to see his brother stood behind him, shock evident on his face (which was new, because Fíli was almost as good as Thorin in hiding his emotions).

“Fee…w-what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the lasses?” the brunette wiped his eyes quickly, he’d cry when Fíli went back to the tavern. The blonde shifted his feet.

“Bofur told me you’d left…and I didn’t like the idea of you alone on your birthday.”

“Yet you were dancing with anyone who asked.” Kili snipped, and then immediately regretted it. But Fíli didn’t get mad.

“I only dance with them because our uncle asks me to you know.” he began, moving to sit down next to Kíli, “And he only asks because he has to…but he knows there’s one dwarf I cherish more than anything.” Kili smiled weakly,

“And I’m sure whoever it is will be very happy with you.”

Fíli took a deep breath, then tilted his younger brother’s head up, blue eyes meeting brown, “I hope you will be nadadith.” Before Kíli could react, the ‘Golden Prince’ pressed their lips together, making his body shut down so much that he could only feel Fíli’s chapped lips on his. Kili’s heart roared in triumph and he eagerly responded. Fíli pulled back and rested his forehead against his brother’s. “No lass or sword wielder could ever compare to you, my dearest brother.”


End file.
